Spiderman and the Evil Author Girls
by Lazarus Risen
Summary: Peter Parker walks innocently into the daily Bugle when five girls are playing Scrabble and plotting his downfall! Horror, mystery, intrigue, tradegy, and lots of comedy! *CHAPTER 4*
1. ButI thought this was the Daily Bugle

Spider-man meets KAJIBS

Chapter 1

But…I thought this was the daily Bugle…

A/N: Hello! This is my first Spider-man fic. I have been obsessed with Spider Man ever since I saw the movie, and I have read a couple of the books and one or two comic books. I'm not Spidey's biggest fan, because I don't know all that much about him, but I think I know enough to write a fic. I know a couple of his enemies too. My favorite Spider man novel would have to be Goblin Moon. If you haven't read it yet, I strongly suggest you read it. Anyways, in case you're confused about who KAJIBS is, it's what me and my friends call ourselves. We used to be S.I.J., but then Bonner and Astrid joined, then it was JAIBS, then Khushbu joined, then it was KAJIBS. I guess you could call us an exclusive clique. I doubt anyone else would want to join us, because we're insane, and weird, and…well, that's it. Besides, we're big enough as it is. I usually do Harry Potter stuffs, but I'm in a creative funk with A Potional Mind, so I've decided to use this as my creative re-fueling. So, if you have read Harry Potter before, please read my other stories! If you haven't, read Run Away then…it's an original. Anybob, I'm rambling on, so I'll just get on with the story. Review! Oh, and if I did something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. I don't know too much. I've only read, like, three books. If J.J.J. died or something, or got fired, please let me know. Thanks!

       Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spiderman, walked into the hustle and bustle that was the _Daily Bugle_ in the morning near a deadline. Well, at least, that's what he _thought _it was. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as he entered the room and headed to Jonah's office. Maybe if he had looked more closely, he would've noticed that instead of _Bugle_ reporters, there were hundreds of middle school students swarming around, trying to crash all of the computers and wreck all the video cameras.

       "MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" shouted one extremely eccentric boy (named Nick) as he brought a sledgehammer crashing onto one computer, while the rest of the middle-schoolers around him looked at him strangely. Nick smiled sheepishly and brought his sledgehammer over to a video camera.

       Peter took no notice of any of this and opened the door to Jonah's office.

       "Jonah, I have some more pictures of Spiderman…" But when he looked over at Jonah's desk, instead of seeing Jonah, he saw about six teenage girls playing Scrabble!

       "What the-?" he gasped, and dropped his camera. Peter looked outside the office and saw the middle-schoolers destroying video cameras and making the computers not work. A look of horror came onto his face and he whipped around to face the teenage girls. (A/N: You should really see the drawing I did of this…)

       "Who are you?!" Peter cried out, and picked up his camera.

       "Oh, hi," said one girl with shoulder length brown hair (A/N: That's me!) "Are you that Spiderman dude? I'm a big fan,"

       "Me too," piped up a tall Hispanic girl. "Ha ha! Seven points for me!" She rearranged some letters on the board.

       Peter gaped at them. That girl knew his secret identity! HOW DID THEY KNOW?!

       "What do you think you're doing, little girls?" said Peter patiently.

"Trying to take over the world, stupid," said a girl with short short hair and glasses. "Butter!" she shouted, and jumped to her feet. "I have to use the bathroom!" She rushed out, and ran towards the restroom.

       Peter slapped his forehead. "Who are you people?!" he asked them.

       "I'm Jackie, the author of this warped story," said the girl with shoulder length brown hair. "This is Astrid," She pointed to the tall Hispanic girl, who grinned awkwardly at him. "This is Khushbu," She pointed to an Indian girl with a huge, insane smile on her face. "This is Bonner," Jackie pointed to a girl with shoulder length dark dark brown hair who waved. "And the girl who just bolted for the bathroom is Sophie. Together, we are the all-mighty KAJIBS!" Lightning struck the air outside, and weird violin music played in the background.

       Peter was starting to feel dizzy. How could these teenage girls have accomplished this?! They were criminal masterminds!

       Thinking fast, he webbed the Scrabble board and threw it out the window.

       "Hey!" shouted Astrid, and stood up and strode over to him. "I was winning! You…you…Peter!" she sputtered.

       Before Peter could even react, Astrid kicked him square in the face with unnatural strength and he went plummeting to the ground.

       As he hit the carpeted floor, Peter came to the realization that… _these girls were super-villains!_

       He didn't think they were in disguise, but he was trying to devise a plan to overtake 6 super-villains when Jackie came rushing over and brought him to his feet.

       "Astrid, how many times have I told you, you don't attack the main character until the fighting scene comes up!" said Jackie exasperatedly.

       "Sorry," squeaked Astrid, shuffling her feet.

       "How did you girls manage to take over the _Daily Bugle_?" asked Peter, brushing off his pants.

       "But…this isn't the Daily Bugle," said Bonner, sounding surprised. "This is just a fortress disguised as the Daily Bugle, as a trap for you and so we can capture you and use fanfiction torture devices on you!"

       Peter tried to make sense of this, but found he couldn't, so he shook his head and said "But…why?"

       "Well, I was bored," said Jackie. "So, I called the rest of KAJIBS and asked them to come over, and they did, and I told them I was bored, so Sophie said 'Why don't we torture Spider man?' and I said 'Okay.' So, by the power of Author Magic, we are here to take over your little fictional world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

       Peter replied "No, I meant, WHY would you take over the world?"

       "Because we're evil," said a voice, and Peter turned around and saw Sophie at the doorway.  

       Peter looked at them all a couple of times, and realized that their names all spelled out what they were called:

       Khushbu, Astrid, Jackie, Bonner and Sophie. KAJIBS. But, what did the I stand for?

       "Excuse me," said Peter, But what does the I in your group name stand for?"

       "It stands for Irina," said Bonner, standing up. "She didn't want to do this at first, but Sophie convinced her, but Irina got lost in the Real World to Fictional World warp and is now roaming the Harry Potter fiction world, trying to find the portal to here," Bonner chuckled to herself. "I doubt she's going to find it. It's hidden in Sirius' cave in Hogsmeade."

       Peter raised an eyebrow, not really understanding any of this. Why did they seem to think his world was fictional? His world was NOT fictional, it was real, and if they seemed to think that…

       Hold on a second.

       "If you super-villains are from the 'real world'…" Peter started, but Khushbu interrupted him, still smiling, but sounding stern and mad.

       "We are not _super-villains_," she hissed in an Indian sort of accent. "We are-well, some of us- are authors from Non-Fictional world, and we have transported ourselves to YOUR fictional world."

       "We know everything about you, Spiderman," sneered Jackie. "We know what happened in your movie…"

       "I have a movie?" said Peter, suddenly interested. Sophie was still guarding the doorway.

       "Never mind that," said Jackie with a wave of her hand. "What I mean is, we can take on any form we want to. We are the authors. We can do whatever we want to you. We won't do anything now, since it's just the first chapter, but just you wait…you shall meet your DOOM!" Jackie cackled, and with a snap of her fingers, KAJIBS and all the kids from the middle school disappeared with a POOF and everything was back to normal and he was now staring at Jonah.

       "What do you want, Parker?" snarled Jonah.

       "N-nothing, sir," said Peter in a tiny voice, thrust the pictures at Jonah, and dashed out of the Daily Bugle in a flash.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: Well, what are you waiting for? Review!


	2. Green Smoke, Silver Robes, and Giant Scr...

Chapter 2 

Green Smoke, Silver Bathrobes, and Giant Screaming Canaries

A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! Review! Oh and to deLurk…yes! Random! That's the whole point!

        Peter walked into his house, shakily sitting on the couch and thinking about what had just happened.

        Was it really possible? Could it all have been a hallucination or something? Just then, Mary Jane walked into the room, wearing a silver bathrobe. She sat on the couch next to him.

        "What's wrong, tiger?" she asked.

        Peter sighed, "I just…today was really weird."

        "How so?" Mary Jane asked, massaging his shoulders. Peter relaxed a little bit.

        "Well, when I went to Jonah's office to give him those new pictures of me," said Peter, chuckling a little bit. It always amused him to think about what J.J. would do if he found out he was paying Peter to take pictures of himself. "And instead of Jonah, five teenage girls were there, plotting my downfall while playing Scrabble! And they kept saying that this world isn't real and that THEY were real, and that my whole life has just been some dumb story. Then they kept rambling on about portals and that their friend Irina was stuck in the Harry Potter world, and about fan fiction, and…"

        "Woah, slow down," said Mary Jane. "These girls are super-villains?" 

        "No," sighed Peter. "One girl-Khushbu, I think, I can't remember-said that they weren't, they were just normal people like you and me."

        "That's right," said Mary Jane, suddenly not sounding like herself. She sounded sort of like…that Jackie girl!!!

        Peter watched in horror, as the person he thought had been Mary Jane turn into Jackie, who was laughing evilly.

        "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!" he screamed, jumping off the couch, glaring at her.

        "I told you already," she said impatiently. "Because I'm bored!" Then, with an evil cackle, she disappeared with a GAWWWOMMMPPKKAAAA!!!

        "That had to be the weirdest sound effect I have ever heard," said Peter as the green smoke subsided.

*       *       *       *

        The next day, Peter walked back into the Daily Bugle (it really WAS the Daily Bugle this time!). He was convinced that this wasn't real and that everyone he came across was one of THEM. He had become a paranoid psycho, he knew, but he just couldn't help it! 

        He didn't realize that this was all part of KAJIBS plan to take over his brain. But that's not until later, so just forget I said that.

        He walked into Jonah's office, thrust more pictures at him, and left with quick, jerky motions, giving everyone he knew suspicious looks.

        He arrived at a new café that had just opened about a block away from the Daily Bugle, called the Canary Café. Peter didn't quite understand why they called their café the Canary Café, but he liked their java. 

        As he entered, a giant yellow canary greeted him. "HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!" the canary shouted at the top of its lungs. "WEEELLLCCOOOOOMMEEE TTTOOOOOOO THHEEEEEEE CACAACACACACACACACACA…." The CACACA's continued for quite some time. "CANARRRYYYYY CAFEEEEEEEEE!!!!! MAAAAAAAYYYYY IIIIIIIII TAAAAAAAAKKKKKEEEE YOOOOUUURRRRR OOOORRRRDDDEEEERRRRR?????????"

        "N-no thanks, I'll just…sit at the bar," said Peter. This was another concept that Peter didn't understand, giant canaries screaming at the top of their lungs, but like I said, he really really liked their java.

        He sat at the bar, ordered a java from a normal person who did not scream and was dressed normally, when he saw Astrid sitting at a nearby table, conversing with Bonner. They were both speaking in rapid Pig Latin.

        Peter ducked his head underneath the hood of his jacket, not wanting to be seen. However, when the person brought his java and said loudly "Here's your order, Peter Parker!" Bonner and Astrid whipped their heads around instantly and stared at him with an evil glint in their eyes.

        _Nice going, idiot_, Peter said silently to the waiter. Bonner and Astrid walked over to him; each grabbed one of his arms, and grinned maliciously. 

        "Don't worry about your coffee," said Bonner. "I'll take care of it." Bonner then moved the coffee with her mind, brought it to her lips, and drank every last sip. The waiter looked amazed.

        "Woah," he said. Bonner and Astrid paid no attention to him, however, and hoisted Peter off of his chair, carried him outside, stuffed him into a limo, and got in after him.

        "Jackie's lair, Winston," said Bonner.

        "Why are all butler's names Winston?" asked Astrid suddenly. "When their parents named them, did they expect their son to become a butler?"

        Bonner glared at Astrid. "Not now," she said. Astrid nodded.

        "Where are you taking me?" asked Peter furiously, trying with all of his might to struggle out of their grip, but it didn't work. They were too strong, stronger even than him. Peter suspected they could lift well over 30 tons.

        "None of your business," said Astrid. She then stuck something into Peter's mouth that he couldn't identify.

        Then, all was black.

A/N: Well, did you like it? Huh, huh, huh? REVIEW!


	3. A Kidnapping and An Escape

Chapter 3 

A Kidnapping and An Escape

A/N: HURRAY! Chapter 3! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! La! Review! Also, I don't own The Matrix. 

        When Peter awoke, he found himself strapped to a pole in rope. He knew he could get himself out easily-he had once escaped when he had been chained to something-but he decided to stick around a while longer. Maybe he could get some information out of the two boys who were guarding the entrance.

        "Uh, hi…Mark and Dan," said Peter, reading the nametags on their shirts. It was beyond Peter why they had those nametags in the first place.

        Mark was a tall and skinny boy with messy brown hair and big blue eyes. Dan was a tall boy with dark brown hair and a big nose.

        "Shut up," said Mark.

        "Or we'll bring in Eric," warned Dan.

        "We have pipes, and we know how to use 'em!" Mark shouted, waving his pipe in Peter's face.

        "Not just any old pipes either," said Dan, taking his out too. "They're extra-strength pipes. They weigh over 500 tons."

        "How can you lift them, then?" asked Peter incredulously.

        "Because we're real and you're not and this whole thing isn't real so rules like gravity and spoon-bending can be broken…like the Matrix!" Mark explained.

        "Uh…what's the Matrix?" asked Peter.

        "Don't tell me you've never heard of the Matrix!" exclaimed Mark, sounding shocked.

        "Yeah, that movie was so cool," said Dan.

        "Oh, it's a movie," said Peter, relieved. He thought it was another fanfiction torture device KAJIBS had invented or something. "Anyway, can you guys get me out of here?"

        "No," said Dan. "Why would we do that?"

        "Do we look stupid to you?" scoffed Mark.

        "Why won't you?! Guys, you gotta understand! KAJIBS is torturing me for no good reason! They're evil! Why would you want to associate with them? You guys are good people, like me!"

        "What makes YOU so special and good?" sneered Mark.

        "Yeah, and besides, evil is fun!" said Dan.

        "Yeah," said Mark.

        "I'm Spider-Man!" shouted Peter frantically, at a vain attempt at freedom. He knew that KAJIBS had probably already told them who their prisoner was, so there had been no point in saying that, really.

        But, evidently, from the surprised expressions on the boys' faces, Peter would say they hadn't been told.

        "Y-you're Spider-Man?" gasped Dan.

        "Yeah…" said Peter slowly. Why hadn't KAJIBS told their guards whom they had kept hostage? That seemed kind of pointless.

        "OH…MY…GOD!!!!!!!!! HURRAY! SPIDER-MAN!!!!" screamed Dan.

        Oh. That was why.

        "Of course we'll free you," said Mark. "You're Spider-Man, man! How many chances in my life will I get to help a SUPERHERO?!"

        "Great," said the smiling Peter.

        "But, how will we get him out of here?" Dan asked Mark.

        "I guess…we'll just tell everyone we're taking the prisoner for a walk or something," said Mark.

        "We'll have to put him in extra-strength handcuffs," said Dan. "So no one will get suspicious."

        And so, Dan and Mark untied Peter from the pole, put extra-strength handcuffs on him, and escorted him outside.

        They passed other middle-schoolers when they ran into a large boy with brown, gelled hair and a lot of freckles.

        "What are you doing?" asked the boy.

        "We're taking the hostage for a walk," said Dan. "To give him a last look at sunshine before The Evil Plan commences and he goes completely crazy,"

        "Huh?" said Peter.

        "Not now," whispered Mark.

        The boy, who must've not have had good hearing, said "Oh," and stepped aside.

        "Who was that?" Peter asked Dan as they walked past.

        "That was Eric," said Dan. "The guy I threatened you with earlier. Anyways, here's the exit…"

        They left the huge, shiny building he was being held hostage in, went down the alleyway, and hid behind a dozen garbage cans that had been conveniently placed there.

        Mark and Dan un-cuffed Peter, gave him a hooded jacket so he could hide himself from KAJIBS and their henchmen, and saluted him as Peter darted down the alleyway, about to jump onto the wall and web-swing home.

        He was just about the jump when he ran smack into one of KAJIBS' henchmen.

        Or, in this case, a henchgirl.

A/N: Do you like it? Review! How many times must I tell you?!


	4. Meeting Kristina and Fighting Khushbu

Chapter 4

Meeting Kristina and Fighting Khushbu

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Read, review, and enjoy! And sorry if I am making Peter look like a fool…he doesn't look like a fool from here on-I know, because I've planned out almost all the chapters in advance!

"Ah!" shouted Peter, jumping in surprise. The girl jumped too. She appeared to be Asian. She had shoulder length black, thick glasses, and was short and stout.

          "Are you the hostage?" she asked, adjusting her glasses, looking at him with…concern, perhaps?

          "No," said Peter hastily. "I'm…"

          "I just saw you about to jump for that wall," interrupted the girl. "Only Spider-Man would do that. And Spider-Man is Peter Parker. YOU'RE Peter Parker, who is Spider-Man, and so you're the hostage, and so it's no use lying anymore."

          She said this all very fast.

          Peter sighed. "You're smart," he said truthfully.

          "Well, I'm in Bengal Pride and I'm in 7-R Honors and I'm in the 7-R High Class," replied the girl, pulling her jacket closer to her to keep warm. "I'm Kristina, by the way. Kristina Lao."

          "Hello Kristina," said Peter.

          "How'd you escape?" Kristina asked, adjusting her glasses again, as they were sliding down her nose.

          "Dan and Mark helped me," said Peter.

          "Oh, those idiots," chuckled Kristina, nodding her head. "Sounds like them. Probably why KAJIBS didn't tell them who you were."

          "I suppose you're going to take me back," said Peter, already planning an escape route.

          "No," said Kristina. "Since you're already planning an escape route." Peter sighed. It was like these people could read his mind!

          "I'll help you," said Kristina. "Because they way you were thinking of taking would lead you straight into one of KAJIBS's traps."

          "What's the trap?" asked Peter curiously. He was willing to get any information he could about these girls.

          "A Gary-Stu monster," said Kristina, wincing. "Don't go that way under any circumstances!"

          "Gary-Stu monster?" asked Peter, wondering what on earth THAT could be. "What's that?"

          Kristina shuddered. "You don't wanna know. Trust me. But, I_ will_ tell you this. No one else can see or hear the Gary-Stu monster, and it doesn't hurt them anyway. Only YOU can see it, and it only wants to hurt YOU."

          "Oh. And, I have a question, not regarding the Gary-Stu monster."

          "What is it?" asked Kristina.

          "You guys…I mean, how come my spider-sense doesn't go off when you're around?" asked Peter.

          Kristina sighed. "It's because…well, it's like that thingy you had with Venom, only no alien symbiotes."

          "And…what's KAJIBS's evil plan?" asked Peter, trying to sound casual and off-hand.

          "They didn't tell it to any of the staff," said Kristina. "In case something exactly like this might happen. Jackie sorta knows things ahead of time, since she's writing this story in the first place, but she doesn't know how it's going to end. Neither does anyone else."

          "Are you sure?" said Peter slowly. He somehow got the feeling this girl knew more than she would admit.

          "Well…I _do_ know a little bit of the plan," Kristina admitted sheepishly.

          "Well, what do you know?!" asked Peter eagerly, practically jumping in glee.

           Kristina laughed. "Stay calm, because I don't think this is going to help you much! Now, KAJIBS is going to make you go crazy. I don't know how they're going to do it, and I don't know what they're going to do _with_ you once you _go_ crazy."

          Peter sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

          "To get out of here," said Kristina. "You web-swing to…" She then gave him detailed directions for a way to the Chrysler building he had never taken before. "Khushbu's going to be there, but I'm sure you can take her on."

          "Thanks!" shouted Peter as he headed for the Chrysler building, his face well hidden under the extremely baggy hood of his shirt.

          When Peter reached the Chrysler Building, he saw Khushbu flyinf around, circling the building, watching the sky and pedestrians below.

          "Man, how am I going to get past her?" Peter whispered to himself. He was remembering the other day when Astrid had punched him and knew not to underestimate any of KAJIBS or their henchpeople.

          He leaped silently onto a building behind the Chrysler building and watched, from a good hiding place, Khushbu as she circled the building over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.

          At this point, Peter was becoming slightly dizzy, but he had noticed a pattern.  Khushbu, on every fifth round, would swoop down a little bit next to an open window, and if Peter was quick enough and his timing was right, he could get into that window without ramming into Khushbu.

          He decided to give it a try.

          He shot a strand of webbing inside the window, and it caught onto a piece of furniture or something. Peter then web-swung over, but Khushbu broke the strand when she flew by.

          Peter quickly shot another web and it caught itself on a fire escape of another building, and Peter swung over there.

          This was going to be tough.

          Luckily, Khushbu hadn't noticed she had broke through webbing, so Peter decided to try again.

          He waited until Khushbu had circled the building 4 times and was on her 5th round. He shot webbing at the open window and swung into it.

          Almost.

          He slammed right into Khushbu and the webbing broke once again. Khushbu noticed this time and grabbed Peter before he fell.

          "We can't lose you!" shouted Khushbu, explaining why she had grabbed him before he fell. "You're the main character! You can't DIE in the fourth chapter!" 

          Peter had had enough of this nonsense. He hoisted himself up, stuck his hands onto the building, and kicked Khushbu.

          "I want to fight," said Peter as Khushbu flew back up. "It's time I put a stop to this once and for all, you Obsessive Smiling Diseased girl!"

          For the first time since they met, Khushbu frowned. "But Jackie said the fighting scene didn't come 'til chapter—-"

          Peter did a back flip and lunged at her. Khushbu yelped and flew out of the way, grabbing Peter again before he fell.

          "OK, you're going to have to stop doing that," said Khushbu, keeping a firm grip on him. "If you want to fight, let's go to a flat surface."

          Then, still holding him, Khushbu flew them to a nearby building with a flat roof. 

"OK," said Khushbu, setting him down as they landed. "NOW we can fight."

Peter got into his fighting stance, and Khushbu ran at him suddenly and knocked him down.

Peter threw her off and sent her flying 10 feet into the air, and she landed 4 feet in front of him. Khushbu got up, shouted "PURPLE POWER!!!" and pointed her left palm at him.

Bright bursts of purple flames came out of Khushbu's hand and knocked Peter off of his feet in slow motion, causing him to twist and nearly break his neck.

Peter, when he fell, shot a bunch of webbing through the purple flames and it landed on Khushbu. Well, nearly—-she'd dodged it. 

Khushbu pointed her right hand at Peter this time, and the purple flames zoomed back into her hand. She then pointed her left hand at him again, shouted "SUPER HAPPY FACES!" and hundreds of smiley faces came shooting out of her palm and started to attack Peter (with smiles!).

Peter cocooned himself with webbing so that smiley faces wouldn't hurt him. Finally, after about 2 minutes, they gave up and zoomed back into Khushbu's right hand.

Peter uncocooned himself and shot webbing at Khushbu's feet, tripping her. She fell to the ground and Peter started swinging her around and around, until she looked like she was going to barf. Then Peter broke the web and Khushbu fell down.

He tackled her before she could catch her breath, rolled her up in webbing, and flung her over his back.

"I…I _lost_?!" said Khushbu, sounding astonished. "That's no fair! I'm suing…"

But Peter shut her up by zipping webbing over her mouth.

"Mmmph gllph!" Khushbu protested.

He paid her no heed and web swung into an alleyway, and hung Khushbu froma fire escape.

"Mmph mmmph mph gglphing mph mph mmph! Mph mph gllph mmph mmph!" shouted Khushbu, which translated means: "The blood is rushing to my head! Get me down from here!"

Peter ignored her and went merrily along his way, swinging a basket…well, maybe not swinging a basket, but still. Same concept.

He went home and wrote a hostage note to KAJIBS that said:__

_KAJIBS,_

_I have taken Khushbu hostage. If you want her back, end this whole stupid thing and go back to where you came from…wherever that is._

_If you want to fight for her, it's won't be pleasant. I'm not all peaches and cream, you know. I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm not going to go along with this quietly anymore. If you want some bloodshed…_

_Come and get it._

_                                                                                      Yours truly,_

_Spider-Man_

A/N: How was that, eh? Was Peter tougher in this chapter? Review!


End file.
